Dreams and memories
by Mereel Skirata
Summary: Sequel to Mars Heart. Minako has a strange dream about another place and time. Meanwhile, the Dark Kingdom sets a trap for Rei


Dreams and Memories

Series: Sailor Moon Pairing: Minako x Rei

Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Not me. I make no money from this.  
This story is owned by me, Mereel Skirata.

* * *

My eyes crack open, as my mother shakes my shoulder. I can barely hold them open, I feel so tired.  
"Minako? Are you okay?" Your alarm has been going off for 10 minutes."

I barely manage to turn my head to look at her. Not that I can really make her out. Or anything else. The whole room is blurry. If you could see my eyes, you would see that they are unfocused.

I can now hear my alarm. But it sounds muffled, like mums voice. Like she is speaking through a pillow.

I want to speak, to tell her what I feel. But I can't. My throat, along with my head and the rest of my body feels so heavy. Like it is made of iron.

"Minako, can you hear me? Minako?"

She sounds scared now. If only I could reassure her, do something to calm her. But I can't. I can't even raise one finger.  
My eyes feel even heavier now, my eye lids being dragged down again.

The last thing I hear before I fall into a deep black well is mum calling downstairs to dad, telling him to get the doctor.

* * *

I stand outside the door to Minako's room, as the Doctor examines her, my back pressed against the wall.  
Every muscle in my body is tense, my hands clasped in front of me.

Keiji is as tense as I am, but displays it differently. He takes all his nerves and turns it into energy, energy he has to release.  
He does this by pacing back and forth along the short landing.

He stops suddenly, as the door opens.

"Keiji, Norika, you can come in now."

Minako is still lying in bed as we enter. I feel a quick moment of panic, as it looks like her chest isn't moving. But it is, just very slowly.

Her eyes are open again, but still staring blankly at the wall, not seeming to see either of us.

I can't help noticing the small band aid on her arm.  
She normally hates needles. That worries me even more, so I have to ask.

"Sensei, do you know what's wrong with Minako?"

His face, already creased by his years, becomes more so.

"I'm afraid not. She is obviously suffering from extreme exhaustion, but as to the cause, I have no idea. I'm hoping the blood tests will give us some answers. But.."

"But? But, what?"

"But, well, Minako's condition is not unique, I'm sorry to say. There are several cases in the Juuban area similar to this, some less serious and some more so.  
All having been found unconscious or near unconscious. With no apparent cause. One was even found in a coma."

Keiji takes over at that point, as I rush to Minako's bed side, clasping her hand in mine, checking again that she still responds. My mind and heart are suddenly filled with images of her slipping into an endless sleep.

"Then, shouldn't we get her into a hospital as well?"

"It wouldn't do much good. Most of the afflicted are recovering after a week or so of rest. Some take a little longer. I suggest complete rest and just see what happens. I'll check back in a few days, but call me if anything happens."

Keiji shows the doctor out and then returns. I am still sitting with Minako. I think she is asleep, again.  
I know I can't do anything, but I'm scared to leave her. I feel that if I'm not here, something might happen.

* * *

I know that I'm dreaming. Yet, somehow, I know that this isn't a dream.

Everything feels so real. The wind racing through my blond hair. The soft rushing water. The feel of the heavy flowing dress, a bright yellow material, against my skin. The presence of crowds of people bustling around below me. I can see them from the balcony on which I am standing.

Yet everything feels soft of disconnected, except for one thing. The person that I suddenly realise is standing next to me.

It's Rei. Or I think it is. Her clothes are different, the same dress I am wearing, only a deep red.

I know that we both feel the same sense of contentment and security here, looking out over this scene of white rock and pure blue crystal. You would think it was kinda cold, but the whole place is imbued with a soft, warm light.

The scene changes suddenly.  
We are inside a building now, seated around a table made of finely polished wood. Not just Rei and I, but two other girls.  
One in a blue dress, the other green. As well as an older lady, her white dress much more fancy than ours, almost regal. The fact that she is seated at the head of the table adds to her status as well.

The mood in the room is heavy and oppressive.  
As if something terrible is going to happen. I don't know what, but I just have this feeling.

Everything shifts again. I can't really see anything distinct, just a flurry of movement all around me.

And sounds as well. Harsh sounds. Screams. Inhuman roars. The sounds of metal clashing against metal.  
I can even make out the crackling of a fire.

Feelings come as well. Fear and anger. Panic. Sorrow.  
Then pain, deep searing pain. Followed by a feeling that I am floating. Floating up, up into the sky.

That feeling peaks, then fades as I awake.  
I would have jolted awake, if I had the energy for that.  
My eyes slide open, I can feel my heart pounding.

I am still so tired though. And I am only vaguely aware of mum holding my hand.

If I could, I would squeeze her hand back. But all my body feels like doing is lying there, as I let the tears that I cannot explain run down my cheeks.

* * *

When I arrived at school that morning, Minako's desk was empty. Which is not unexpected, really.  
Artimis said that after the amount of energy she lost, she would be bedridden for several days at the least.

I can't help being worried about her though. I know I should keep my distance, but I want to go and check up on her.

So when the teacher asks for someone to deliver some printouts to her house, I grab the opportunity.

So here I am, standing outside her house again, only by the front door this time.

The chime from the bell fades away, and I can hear footsteps approaching.

The door opens, revealing a woman I assume to be her mother. Not that I can see any resemblance, the bright blue eyes and golden hair that I associate with Minako are absent. Maybe she gets them from her father.

I bow politely, introducing myself and explaining the errand I have been sent here on.

She manages a grateful smile, but I can see her heart isn't in it.

I don't want to intrude, but I have to ask.

"How is Minako?"

"Resting. The doctor says it is exhaustion."

She clearly doesn't want to talk about it, so I take my leave. But not to go home though.

Turning into the next alley, I transform into Sailor Mars, before leaping effortlessly onto the rooftop, bounding towards Minako's house.

The window is open again, the curtains pulled back to allow more fresh air into the room.  
It also allows me a clear view of the room. Only Minako is present, lying comfortably on her bed, head slightly sprawled to one side.

She looks okay, but I feel a sudden urge to go closer. To check on her for myself.  
One leap later and I am standing by her bedside, watching her chest rise and fall slowly.  
She just seems to be deeply asleep.

Some of her bangs have fallen across her face, obscuring her eyes. I reach down slowly, gently smoothing them away. As I do, she stirs. My hand freezes. I watch as her eyes slide open, glancing around in confusion for a few seconds, before she sees me. Maybe she wasn't as deeply asleep as I thought.

She manages a warm smile, but like her mother, I can tell she is really having to work at it. Putting all her energy into it.

Her eyes don't seem to be focusing very well. I hope not. It's best if she doesn't see what I'm wearing.

Her voice comes weakly.

"Is it you?"

I'm not sure if she means Rei or Sailor Mars.

I don't speak though. I don't really know what to say.

I know I should be keeping my distance, but I can't help caring about her.  
I can't help wanting to know she is alright.

I never get a chance to say anything, though. As I hear someone coming up the stairs.

I have to turn and run, leaping out the window, before one of her parents spots me here.

As I move across the rooftops, I find my mind is still on Minako. Had I not been so distracted, I might have noticed the figure watching me flee from her house.

His eyes follow me, cold and hard.

He speaks, his voice displaying the same characteristics. But he isn't speaking to me or anybody else visible.

"Yes, I'm watching her now. She is definitely from the Silver Moon, but she is not the one that we are searching for. It should be a simple matter to dispose of her. Yes, I shall take care of it."

* * *

I've been running for a while, so much so that when I stop, I realise I've gone quite a way.

I m on the waterfront, one of the old docks.

I stop, but then I hear somebody cry out.

"Help me. Please. Somebody help me."

The voice is high pitched and terrified. A young girl if I'm right.  
I have a pretty good idea what is going on.

The loud animal cry that I hear next proves my theory.

She is running for her life between two long lines of shipping containers, the youma close behind her.

This one is different from the others. It is avian, in a way. With a long, sharp beak, talons and wings, but the majority of it body is humanoid. its arms and legs are scrawny, thin and spindly. Its skin in pale and clammy, dripping with sweat. It's breathing harsh and laboured. A deep rasping sound as it tries to draw in air.

It is only a second away from spearing her in the back, as I jump off the container, my feet catching it in the head, driving it to one side, before somersaulting backwards, landing in a crouch. The girl stops, turning and standing behind me, as if I can shield her from the creature. Which I can. I stare it down, as I bring my hands together.

"Fire Soul!"

The fire takes it head on. It screams as the flames catch, its voice peaking and then fading, as it is consumed.

I turn to the girl I saved, checking that she is okay.  
She is another young school girl, dressed in a black and red sailor fuku.  
She seems terrified, throwing her arms around my neck.  
I try to comfort her, patting her on the back.

As I watch, though, her face seems to twist and contort, her eyes narrowing, her teeth lengthening into long fangs. I try to pull back, but her hands react as I do, fastening around my neck.

The other Youma was a decoy, I realise, too late.

It picks me up, turning to slam me against the solid steel of the container. Adrenaline floods me and I bring my legs up, kicking it in the chest. Its grip loosens a bit, but not much. High heels aren't the best choice to kick with. My vision is going dark. I manage to generate one last burst of flame, pressing my hands to the youma's face. It drops me, screaming. I try to stand, my limbs shaking as I try to draw in a breath.

I run, as fast as I can. Which isn't very fast.  
With the energy I used to kill the youma, plus what I lost from being choked, I don't have much left.

I can hear the youma closing. I can't outrun it. I know that. Diving down behind a collection of drums and pipes, I pull myself into as small as shape as possible, trying to keep my breathing quiet. The Youma stops a few paces away. I have to fight the urge to look up. I can hear her breathing very heavily, as if she is either having difficulty breathing or trying to smell me out.  
Given the burns I gave her, I hope it's the first.

I hear her turn and move away. I have to move away as well. But not yet. I wait for 5 minutes. Then another 5. Then another. I can't hear anything.

I have to chance it.

I get a few steps, before something hits me in the back.

The Youma had snuck up on me somehow, its weight pressing me down, claws sinking into my shoulders.

I can feel it's breath on my neck, as well as the sharp prick of its teeth.

It is about to sink them in, when a voice rings out.

One I hadn't expected to hear.

"Venus Crescent Beam!"

* * *

Okay, next chapter done.

Sorry for another long wait. Life is getting on top of me a bit.

Still, I hope you enjoy it.

As usual, reviews, comments and suggestions are welcome.

Mereel.


End file.
